


See You Next Tuesday

by MadisonAvenue21



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Love, Sex, barely any sex, cheating with bestfriend, having an affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/pseuds/MadisonAvenue21
Summary: I know its wrong, and I didn’t mean for it to happen… It was just something that started and now we can’t stop… I’m having an affair with my boyfriend’s best friend.Ps. This story now has multiple chapters BUT this first chapter can be read as a stand alone if you don't wanna read the rest xox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trash at writing smut which is why there is like none of it but honestly it wasn't suppose to be the focus of the story just a bridge to the main point, I still feel like it's cringey af but I had the idea in my head and had to get it out. God damn my imagination.

“Bri—oh god.” I moan desperately on the brink of orgasm. He picks up the pace and I can feel him deep inside me. I moan louder and he smirks. “I can’t… I’m gunna…”  
“Shh, Princess. You want the whole neighborhood to hear you?” I hear the playful tone in his voice, knowing he’s having too much fun seeing me this way. I move my hands to touch any part of him but he grabs both hands by the wrists and roughly slams them above my head onto the mattress. He’s rough with me, but I want him to be. 

I orgasm first but he’s not too far behind me; we’re both sweaty and out of breath. As he hovers over me, we exchange a look that’s only ever seen between the two of us. He kisses my forehead, I bite my lip and smile before whimpering at the loss of him. He falls next to me, and neither one of us look at other. We lay in silence before I turn my head to look at the clock, shit.  
I slowly sit up and sit on the edge of the bed, trying to gather my surroundings. My clothes are everywhere around his room, it’s like a scavenger hunt trying to find them all. I feel the weight on the bed shift and a warm set arms wrap themselves around my waist. I feel his lips press chaste kisses to the back of neck as his hands travel upwards towards my breasts.  
“Where are you running off to?”  
“His show will be over soon, I didn’t tell him I was going anywhere tonight. I should be there when he gets home.” He’s on his knees, pressed up against my back still working on my neck.  
“We still have time.” He whispers pinching my nipples, causing me to jolt upright.  
“You wanna be the one to tell Sal where I was tonight?” I say and the guilt quickly found its way back to the surface. It was easier to suppress it when I was distracted. I could instantly feel the mood change, I feel his grip loosen and I slowly get off the bed and start searching for my clothes. I hear him slowly get off the bed as he begins searching for his own clothes. I soon hear the band of his boxers snap against his skin and a sigh as he pulls on the sweatpants he was once wearing before. I redress, pulling on the t-shirt and shorts I had worn; I hadn’t even bother to wear a bra. I manage to find everything but my panties, I don’t have any more time to look for them but it wouldn’t be the first time I had left here without them.  
He stares at me from across the room, I’m having trouble finding something to say like always. It seemed like the only time we were in sync was when we were in bed. I start to head out the door before I hear him call my name. 

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” I hesitantly turn around and slowly walk back towards him. Of course. I run my fingers through his hair, as we both stare at each other with wide eyes. Something about the way he looked at me drove me crazy. I suddenly find myself leaning forward and I kiss him gently on the lips. When I finally pull away, he doesn’t say a word. It’s almost like the look in his eyes has changed. We made one rule, no kisses on the lips and now I finally broke it. It was only a matter of time before one of us did.  
“I meant these.” He said holding up my panties and I snatch them from him, I can’t help but avoid his gaze in embarrassment, also I’m afraid now of what I might see.  
“Relax,” He ran his hands down my arms and grabbed both my hands. He squeezed them, then began leading me to the door, walking me out like he always did. I grabbed my purse, shoving my panties in one of the pockets without a second thought; it was becoming second nature.  
“Next Tuesday?” He asks before I have a chance to open the door and flee.  
“Of course, just like always.” I whisper. This time, he leans forward and places a quick kiss on my lips. He squeezes my hand and I leave without another word spoken between us. I can’t help but feel the guilt creeping back up again, wanting to burst out. I let it out the only way I can, I cry; the entire way home. I know it’s wrong, and I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was just something that started as a drunken mistake and now we can’t stop. I’m having an affair with my boyfriend’s best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has to go home and face the music at some point... or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again.. yet another story that was only supposed to be a one shot and has now reared its ugly head and became a multi-chapter fic... Can't say I'm surprised or I'd be lying to myself but then again what else is new xox
> 
> Kudos & comments would be lovely

I walk into the house at half past eleven. Every room is dark except for a dull glow coming from underneath the door of our bedroom. I walk slowly down the hall towards the door, hoping that if it was him, he’d be asleep already. Sure enough, as soon as I walked in, I heard the infomercials playing quietly in the background from the tv and Sal was spread out on the bed snoring. I exhale the breath I had been holding in relief and turn off the television on the way to my side of the bed. The only thing lighting up the room now was the faint light from the street lamp outside that was seeping in through the blinds. I begin to undress, ridding all the clothes that I had worn and grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas. 

I tip toe to the bathroom and try to clean myself up as efficiently as possible without a shower, it would have to wait until morning now. Even after I cleaned up and changed, I still felt paranoid that Sal could maybe smell Brian’s cologne on me, or recognize the smell of sex when I got into bed. I slide into the bed stiffly and carefully lay the covers over me to try and not wake him. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling; I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. Sal shifts and becomes more condensed as he feels the weight shift in the bed. He turns on his side to face me and lays an arm over my stomach. His thumb gently caresses a small patch of skin that’s peeking out between my shirt and my waistband. “Goodnight, I love you.” I hear him mumble through his sleep and instantly a lump forms in the back of my throat. 

I couldn’t sleep, I just kept replaying the night’s incident over in my head. Brian and I kissed on the lips for the first time and now I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Something about that kiss drove me crazy, I mean the sex was one thing but that kiss was another. I am the worst person for putting Sal through this, I know it too but I still can’t stop. I really do love him but it’s just there’s a mystery to Brian, something that grabs my attention, something that I don’t feel with Sal. Brian was the guy that I should have dated in college, the one I made mistakes with and acted wild with. Sal should be the guy I spend the rest of my life with, the one I have a family with. What the hell is wrong with me?

I manage to finally fall asleep, but I don’t sleep very well. It usually takes a few days after to settle my thoughts before I finally get back into a normal routine. Then Tuesday comes around again and the cycle starts all over. Sal’s arm has been heavily rested over my waist all night, he readjusts his arm every time I readjust which is more often than normal. I’m starting to become frustrated, I just want to be able to sleep. It’s the only time I can escape every guilty feeling I have when I’m awake. I toss and turn again one last time before I end up laying on my side that’s facing him. I feel him hold on to me tighter and pull me closer towards him. I exhale deeply, and soon tears begin to flow from my eyes, down my cheek, and onto my pillow. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” I’m startled by his voice, and I close my eyes just in case he opens his, I’m not sure I look him in the eye yet.  
“N-Nothing, go back to sleep.” I whisper, willing for my tears to stop.  
“Honey, I’ve been in and out of sleep since you got into bed.” He sits up and turns on the lamp on the bedside table. “Come on, baby. What’s the matter?” I see him glance at the clock and close his eyes before looking back at me.  
“I’m sorry.” I hide my face in the pillow and he sighs.  
“I just want to help you. I would also like to get as much sleep as possible in the two hours of sleep that I have left.”  
“It’s just a bad night, I’ll go out on the couch.” I sit up and move towards the edge of bed. Before I can get up, I feel Sal’s hands grab my waist and pull me back towards him.  
“Don’t you dare, come back here.” He says with a playful growl. For a moment, I forget what I was sad about and actually giggle. I fall back and my head lands in his lap. He looks down at me and smiles, rubbing my inner thigh lightly. He leans over and kisses my lips, his hand going further up my thigh.  
“The things I’d do to you if I wasn’t slightly hungover and half asleep.” I give a small smile and he kisses me again.  
“It’s okay, rain check.” I whisper before sitting up and moving back to my side of the bed.  
“I wish I knew how to help you.” He said quietly before moving to turn off the light and laying back down. Truth is, this happened more often than not. I just tell him I’m having a bad night and he usually holds me and kisses me gently. There are some nights when we really get into but not as often as before.; I think it’s starting to get to him. He has no idea the real reason why I act this way and I don’t deserve his touch or his kisses but I selfishly take them anyways.  
“You did, thank you.” I take a deep breath to try and contain my emotions.  
“Come ‘er.” I scoot towards him and he pulls me in towards his chest. I rest my head against his chest and I feel him gently kiss the top of my head.  
“I love you, please try to sleep.”  
“I love you, too.” I say stiffly knowing that there was no chance I’d fall asleep. As long as Brian and I kept going along with this, each day was going to become harder than the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 26 days since they've seen each other, but that's not the only thing bothering her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiee! thank you to all the love everyone's been giving this story with views, kudos and comments. I appreciate it more than you know.   
> I know it's been a while since I updated but I was finishing up my junior year of college. I'm finished and now have the whole summer to write, so hopefully the updates won't take as long now. :) 
> 
> BTW, Im still working on the next chapter for When Words Fail, That will be up soon I promise. I haven't given up on it xox
> 
> One last thing- I made an IJ sideblog on tumblr, and you feel so inclined...follow me? hashtaggfy.tumblr.com I'd love to talk to you guys

It’s been about a month since Brian and I spent the night together, twenty six days if you’re counting but who was counting? I wasn’t. The guys have been busy with promotion for the show, filming, live shows, and with everything else in between, there hasn’t been much time to talk. Even then, while Brian’s been away, he’s been sending me text messages, dirty text messages. I barely respond to any of them, I try to hold out but he knows what he’s doing; they make me blush just as hard as if he were whispering it right in my ear. 

Sal would never send me texts like the ones that Brian sends me. He always said he was worried someone would see them, but who would want to read other people’s sexts? Brian was the opposite, you could tell he didn’t care; he almost had a cockiness about him, like he wanted people to know. Sal, God bless him, tries his hardest but he can’t get past it. I’ve told him before that it’s something fun and different we can do when he’s away to keep us entertained but he can never get into it. He always said it made him feel awkward. He does send me romantic text and in those texts, he never hesitates to tell me how much he loves me and misses me; which makes what I’m doing with Brian even worse. 

Sometimes, Brian will text me all week leading up to our meeting, teasing me and turning me on but I always have to wait until Tuesday. Sometimes, I can’t wait and I take my sexual frustration out with Sal but Brian gets upset when I do. He says he wants me that way, and it’s the point of the texts. Most of the time, Sal’s confused but goes with it. I’ve had to try and tone down the eagerness as ours is never on the same level. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s not like Sal never wants to have sex but it’s never anything like Brian and I have. Sal is sweet, gentle, and romantic. Brian is rough, dirty, and dominant. 

Sal texted me this morning and told me they’re going to try and be home in three days, I got excited knowing he would be home but I also got excited knowing that by next Tuesday I’ll be seeing Brian again. As if my heart wasn’t already racing from his texts, that idea was making it beat harder and faster. It kills me that I have to wait until Tuesday, but it’s a once a week kind of deal; Just another one of our rules. I guess we did that to make ourselves feel better; like the less we did it, the better the situation was and the less guilt we would feel. But, there is no good to this situation and yet it’s like a switch that I can’t ever turn off.   
***  
1:45 a.m, I’m awoken by the vibrating of my phone. It vibrates multiple times before I blindly reach out to grab my phone. The bright light hurts my eyes but they quickly adjust. I see it’s a text from Sal.   
Hey babe, I miss you. We’ve been so busy that I haven’t had a chance to call recently but we’ll be back in a few days. I love you, I’ll call you tomorrow morning -S  
Don’t worry, I know you’re busy. I can’t wait to see you, Love you-xox  
I didn’t think you’d still be awake, I didn’t wake you up did I? I completely forgot about the time difference as soon as I sent the text. I’m sorry-S  
It’s alright, I wanted to look. You never know… having fun on the other side of the country?-xox  
Eh, It was fun at first; but I miss home and of course you. Q and Murr got into some kind of spat yesterday and they haven’t called a truce yet, so Joey and I are in the middle. -S  
I’m sure it will be okay, stuff like this always happens. Just give them time. I’m going to try and sleep, talk to you tomorrow-xox  
I’m sorry I woke you. If you can’t sleep, I’ll be up for a little while with the guys, don’t hesitate. Love you- S  
I lay my phone down next to me and try to go back to sleep. It’s hard, I can’t stop thinking about Sal. I’m nearly asleep when I hear my phone vibrate. Suddenly, my heart starts beating faster and I close my eyes hoping it’s not who I think it is. 

Hey baby girl ;)-B  
Hi..- xox  
You’re being shy?-B  
I was just talking to Sal…-xox  
I know, that’s how I knew you were awake-B   
We shouldn’t be doing this over text, what if he sees this?-xox  
I place my phone on my stomach and take a deep breath. I feel my phone vibrate more than once, he’s calling me? I go back and forth quickly on what to do, I’m nervous but also excited. I clear my throat, and steady my breathing before answering the phone. 

“Hey you.” I swallow thickly before smiling, and answering.  
“Hey.” I whisper.  
“I thought you were gunna leave me hangin’.”  
“Aren’t you with Sal?”   
“I’m walking back to my hotel, decided to call it a night.”   
“Because you knew I was awake?”   
“Because, I really wanted to hear your voice.” God, he’s such a dork; but he made me smile. I can tell he had been drinking, but just enough to loosen him up.  
“When are you coming back?”   
“Soon, I promise. You’ve been a good girl while I’ve been gone.?” I nod but forget he can’t see me.  
“mmhm.”  
“Good, cause if I find out you aren’t-“  
“What’re you gunna do?” I tease.   
“Punish you.”   
“Yeah? How?” I turn on my side and cross my legs to try and ignore the throbbing that instantaneously went to my groin.   
“Imma put you over my knee and spank you like the bad girl you are.” It was corny, but in the moment, it did something to me. “Right on your bare ass.” He adds.  
You bite your lip to suppress a moan and you can hear him chuckle.   
“What’s so funny?”  
“You’re so easy to work up.”  
“Well it has been 26 days.” I say in a matter of fact tone.  
“You’ve been counting?” He sounds shocked.  
“What if I am?”  
“You’re so cute.” I smile and for a minute, we just sit in silence, listening to each other breathe. The silence gets me thinking again, mostly about Sal. It always starts on a high note but the end is different story.  
“I should probably go.” I whisper and he sighs.   
“Yeah, I guess so. I know calling you was risky, but it turned out alright.”   
“It did, this time.” We struggle to find the right words, I could tell he was feeling the same guilt I was feeling.   
“We shouldn’t be much longer, I can’t wait to see you.”   
“The first Tuesday after you get back?” I asked as confirmation like I didn’t already know the answer.  
“Maybe the day I get back?”  
“Even if it’s not Tuesday?”  
“Mmhm, fuck waiting for Tuesday.”  
First the kiss and now seeing each other outside of Tuesday’s? I lose myself in a thought of this becoming something more than it is; but maybe it’s already become that and the two of us are in denial about it. I come back to our conversation and lowly clear my throat.  
“Whatever you want.” I can almost hear him smile. “Goodnight, Brian.”  
“Goodnight, Princess.”   
As I place my phone on the night stand, I began to wonder if we should just call it off. 26 days away from each other should tell us that we don’t need to sleep together. It just became a force of habit, a thing to fill the void. If we called it off for anything, it’d be for Sal and I’s relationship which was already broken; even before this thing with Brian but I know that doesn’t make it right. It was fun at first, the two of us going at it while drunk but then it became something else, and I’m afraid of what it’s going to—or what it’s already turned into. This was never meant to hurt anyone, and now it’s going to hurt all three of us.


End file.
